


The Lion’s Den

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Death, Ben Solo as Belle, Black Squadron as the housewares, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Eventual Darkpilot Fluff, Han Solo as Maurice, Human Chewbacca, M/M, One-Sided Snoke/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron as the Beast, Protective Poe Dameron, Romance, Snoke as Gaston, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young prince with a good heart but full of recklessness. In his place is a beast with nothing but talking housewares to keep him company. Only his soulmate can break the spell put on him, not that they’ll get off on the right foot when they find each other.Also known as the Darkpilot Beauty and the Beast Soulmates AU no one asked for.





	1. The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I 100% blame the item on the soulmate AU list that says “you’re under a curse until you meet your soulmate”. Here: http://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus
> 
> Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for planning this out with me!

The day that Han Solo set off towards the market was a day like any other in Starkiller Village. It was a bright, sunny day where Han said to his son, “I’ll be back in two days at least. Take care of the house while I’m gone.”

Ben nodded. He would do his best. After all, taking care of the house was one of the things he was pretty good at. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with some of the villagers, especially Snoke, but he would do what he could. 

“Is there anything you want from the market?” Han said. 

Ben smiled, faintly. He already had a calligraphy set, and an easel. Now, there were things that reminded him of his late mother. “I’m not sure,” he said. “A rose, maybe?”

Han didn’t even make fun of it. He clapped his son on the shoulder. “If I find one, I’ll bring it back for you.”

Ben smiled. “Thank you. Good luck, Father.”

”You too.” Han climbed on Falcon before riding away. 

***

The snow seemed to fall faster and faster as Han headed down the path. The path that, unfortunately, led through the woods. There were stories about the woods being inhabited by a monster, and though Han brushed it off as superstitious nonsense invented to keep others from going beyond the borders, there was still something eerie about the woods, he wasn’t going to deny that. 

Especially when the first growl rang out. 

Falcon whinnied softly, and Han gripped the reins. “Easy, girl...”

That was before the wolf emerged from the shadows, growling. That was before Falcon bolted, Han clinging to her for dear life. 

“This is not how I thought this day was going to go!” Han shouted over the strong winds. 

He thought he heard a roar in the air, and he looked up —

No. No, it couldn’t be. Lions didn’t fly. Han Solo had to be hallucinating. 

Even as they reached the front door, Han could only watch as the lion swooped upon the  growling, snarling wolves, which seemed to whimper now and flee. Han took advantage of the situation and entered the castle. 

The castle itself — Han couldn’t see how anyone would want to live there. It looked about as welcoming as...well, a lion’s den. Han could have chuckled at his own comparison before speaking. “Hey,” he said. “Sorry to interrupt, but it’s pretty cold out there...”

”Poor man!” a soft, pretty-sounding female voice said. “He must have lost his way in the woods.”

”Great, just what we needed,” a gruff male voice said. “A stray.”

”Have a heart, Snap! The poor man needs a fire going or something, anything.”

The male voice snorted. “Assuming that the Master will approve.”

”Who’s talking? Who’s there?” Was Han hearing voices? First, the hallucination of the flying lion. Now this...

He’d best get out of here. Preferably now. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. It was heading outside into the cold that Han noticed the rose garden. Roses, in winter? That wasn’t usual. And yet...he had to get at least one for Ben. 

It was just to the left. The winds whipped against Han’s face as he leaned over and —

“You know that doesn’t belong to you, right?”

Han spun around, gun in hand, only to see the lion — the winged lion. No. It couldn’t be. Lions couldn’t fly, and they couldn’t talk. The lion had a quite pretty-sounding, musical voice as well, which startled Han. He half-expected it to sound rough and growling.

The lion pounced on him, and they struggled over the gun. And dear gods, the lion was strong. Too strong. It wrenched the gun from Han’s hands before snatching him up and flying towards the borders, away from the castle. 

The lion spoke in that moment. “I do hope that you never try and steal from my garden again. For your sake.”

The lion let him go. Han couldn’t help but feel lightheaded, in shock — lions couldn’t fly. It couldn’t be.

He had to get back to the village. He wasn’t going to tell anyone of this; they’d never believe him. He had to have hallucinated the whole thing; it couldn’t be real. 

And here it was, still.


	2. Man and Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben encounters Snoke, and later Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to WynMir and MidgardianNerd for their input on their story! They deserve all your praise and more.
> 
> Warning for Snoke being creepy in this chapter. Seriously.

It had been three days, and no sign of Han Solo. In between painting, practicing calligraphy, and looking after the farm, Ben had looked for the silhouette of his father on the horizon, and he hadn’t shown up. Even asking the town constable about where he’d last seen Han Solo, he had said explicitly that Han was most likely lost to the woods. 

Ben wouldn’t deny that he was afraid of the woods, at least a little bit. They were no doubt superstition, like the stories that his father used to tell about the unexplained scars on his back (which had been there since he was born) meaning that he’d find his soulmate one day (as if soulmates existed nowadays). But they were effective superstition at keeping the townsfolk within the borders. And the idea that his father had been lost to these monsters...

He packed his things. He had to go. He was just consulting with Chewbacca, his father’s friend, about additional supplies when he heard footsteps. He looked away from Chewbacca (or “Chewie”, as Han affectionately called him at times) only to see Snoke. No Hux or Phasma, his sidekicks, in sight, but that made it worse. Hux and Phasma he could deal with. Snoke, though...

”Ben!” Snoke said in a voice that Ben supposed he thought was warm and welcoming. “Good morning. Do you need assistance with your things?”

Ben could already feel Chewie’s tension even as Snoke spoke to him. 

“I’m fine,” Ben said curtly. 

“Nonsense.” Snoke looked over the supplies. “A pity about your father. Is there anything I can do to _comfort_ you in your time of need?”

Ben couldn’t help but feel a certain shiver up his spine at the emphasis on the word “comfort”. 

“Unless you’re here to assist me in finding him, no,” Ben said. 

“You know how dangerous the woods are.”

”I’ll take the risk.” Ben was about to leave when Snoke blocked his way. 

“Let me go,” Ben said. 

“There now, Ben, stop fighting me...”

Chewie spoke up. “Sir — ”

”You know I could provide for you more than anyone else in this village.”

”It’s a small village,” Ben said. “I know everyone.”

“I see.” Snoke said. “Is it about that soulmate nonsense your father fed you when you were young?”

Ben froze. “That,” he said, “Is none of your business.” Did he know about the scars? Somehow, the idea of Snoke knowing about something so sacred was just...repellent. 

“All the books you read, all the ridiculously nauseating poetry about seeing colors when you first see your true love...it’s no more than a myth.” Snoke said disdainfully. “It hardly measures up in the real world. Now, being able to provide for someone...that’s real love, hardly this love at first sight absurdity that your father still believes in in his old age.”

”Like I said,” Ben said, “It’s none of your business.”

”Come now, Ben. Am I...truly that repulsive to look at?”

Ben looked at him, really looked at him. He supposed that he was handsome in some ways, with his icy blue eyes and chiseled features like a statue's. Even his unexplained scars the villagers of Starkiller saw as marks of his prowess in battle. 

“No,” he said. “But it’s not relevant.”

”You’ll regret it when you’re in the streets begging for scraps. Like some of the beggar women you see here. You’re too much of a pretty young thing to suffer that fate.”

Snoke was too near to him, practically pressing him against the wall of Chewie’s house. Chewie cleared his throat. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave, sir,” he said, in a voice that suggested he would explode in any moment. 

Ben couldn’t have felt more grateful in that moment. 

Snoke relented. Ben could only assume that he was trying to keep his cover. “You can’t deny me forever, Ben.”

He left. Ben looked at Chewie, shaking, forcing air into his lungs. 

“Are you okay?” Chewie said softly. 

“Yes.” Ben said. “I...” He glanced after Snoke, who was greeting others like nothing had happened. 

Chewie growled. “If he ever does something like that to you again, even Hux and Phasma won’t be able to save him.”

”Don’t,” Ben said. “You’ll go to jail.”

Chewie smiled faintly. “To protect you, child, it would be worth it.”

***

The forest was dark and quiet, too quiet actually. It was something that Ben had heard about when he was a boy, the sort of forest that people used to scare their kids into following the rules and staying in line. Don’t go beyond those borders or the monsters in the woods will get you. Don’t go too far or you’ll be eaten. Or worse. 

It seemed that Ben was out of a frying pan and in a truly hot fire. 

There was a faint growling sound, a rippling sound in the dark. Ben drew a gun that Chewie had lent him. 

“Don’t touch me,” he warned. “I’m armed, and dangerous, and...I’ll shoot you.”

”Ben?” 

That familiar voice was enough to stir Ben from his defensive nature. “Father?”

Han practically stumbled to Ben, and Ben couldn’t help but wonder if the monsters in the woods had done this to him. He wasn’t wounded, but who had just abandoned him like this. 

He caught his father just in time. “You’re like ice. What happened to you?”

His father coughed. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe it. We should get home — ”

”What are you doing here?” a third voice said. It sounded so normal, almost pretty and soft, that when Ben turned around, he felt a jolt of terror that the voice belonged to a lion. He couldn’t even pick up his gun when he dropped it; he was reeling from the fact that there was a winged lion in front of him. A lion with pale fur and eyes that seemed...terrifyingly human. 

Beasts weren’t supposed to sound so lovely. 

“Did you do this to him?” Ben said. 

The lion was calm. “He tried stealing from my garden.”

Ben’s heart sank. If he hadn’t asked his father to bring back the rose...

“You punished the wrong man,” Ben said. 

“I did?” Comprehension dawned on the lion’s face. Then, “Do you have a tendency to steal what doesn’t belong to you?”

Ben felt tears sting his eyes. “That’s none of your business. Honestly, leaving a man to the mercy of the monsters in the woods? Have you no compassion?”

The lion actually looked stung himself. Then, “I gave him a chance to make his way home.”

”Yeah,” Han snapped. “Good job.”

The lion looked carefully at Ben. “You’re fleeing something, aren’t you? And...” He looked critically at Ben, his bright brown too human eyes seeming to see right through him. “No, that’s impossible. Who are you?”

”What are you talking about?” Ben already wanted to shrink smaller, cover himself up somehow when he couldn’t afford to be intimidated by this lion that somehow knew something he didn’t. 

It was then that he felt sharp, cramping pains in his back where the scars were. Burning, even. He fell to the ground, twitching, and the last thing that he heard were his father shouting his name and the lion’s roar of fury before all went black. 


	3. Mysteries and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets acquainted with the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Ben woke up that he saw the lion all but looming over him, and he groaned, half from pain from the scars on his back, half from the realization that the lion had brought him here. Wherever he was. It was some kind of room, with rich colors like the morning dawn, a soft bed, and — somehow animate objects, unless he was hallucinating. 

“What is this place?” Ben finally managed to say. 

“Easy now,” the lion said, more gently now. Again, Ben couldn’t help but notice how soft and pretty his voice sounded. “You had quite a seizure. I don’t know what caused it.”

”You don’t know.” Ben looked at him critically. 

The lion sighed. “If you think I was capable of any of this, you’re mistaken. First off, I’m far from capable of such a thing, and second off, I’m not a cruel...creature.” There seemed to be at least a trace of resentment in his voice at the word “creature”. “I don’t intentionally inflict pain on others.”

”Somehow I don’t believe you,” Ben said flatly. 

“Believe what you will. But really — do you think I have the capacity to do such a thing?”

"You cast my father out into the cold. And speaking of my father...where is he?"

”He’s back at Starkiller Village. I decided to take him home...while I looked after you.”

”You didn’t.” Ben looked at the lion in astonishment. “You didn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye to him...”

The lion looked genuinely pained. “I thought it was for your own good. Both of you.”

”Well, that makes it better then,” Ben snapped sarcastically.

The lion sighed. “You would have preferred I kept him as a prisoner?”

”If I said goodbye to him...”

“I’ll...send one of the messenger birds to inform him that you are safe. Cared for. Believe me, I couldn’t leave you while you were having your seizure.”

Ben sighed. “Thank you, at least. For the birds.” 

“Is there anything you want to say to your father?”

”That I love him. And we will see each other again, no matter what the cost.”

The lion nodded. “Of course you will. For now...you’re my guest.” A beat. “What is your name?”

”Ben.”

”I’m Poe.”

An unusual name for a flying lion, Ben thought, but he supposed too many things about this place were unusual. Unfortunately. 

Some of the animate housewares hopped forward, including an orange and white teacup that introduced himself as Billy, or BB, and a fancy, elaborate teapot who introduced herself as Amilyn Holdo. “You must be tired,” Holdo said gently. “After quite a long day. It was brave, if foolish, heading out into the woods after your father.”

”It’s what anyone would have done,” Ben said.

”He,” Holdo said, looking over at Poe, “Saw that you had a spasm. One of the nurses will have to treat you.”

The door opened, and a suit of armor — really, a suit of armor? — entered the room, bandages in hand. “The Master said you were injured.” she said, in a voice that practically reeked of no-nonsense.

“Harter, I am not your Master,” Poe said. “I am as equal as the rest of you.”

”You are our Prince, Your Highness.”

Ben jolted up so suddenly that he nearly hit his head. He stared in astonishment. So not only could the winged lion talk, he was also royalty of some sort?

“I used to be,” Poe said, softer now. Ben couldn’t help but feel a tug of curiosity and sympathy towards the lion despite himself. What had caused him to end up like this?

“I best leave,” Poe said. “I prefer to give our patient some privacy. Harter, I trust you to take care of him. Come, BB, Amilyn.”

The teacup and teapot hopped after the lion. Even watching them, Ben wondered if he would ever, even in his wildest, most fanciful artworks, ever put those elements together.

***

It was while looking at the scars on his back that Harter exclaimed, “By the gods!”

”What is it?” Ben said. “What’s wrong?”

“Those scars aren’t normal scars,” Harter said. “They’re very unusually shaped. How long have you had them?”

”According to my father, I was born with them,” Ben said. “He was...a big believer in soulmates. First when he met a girl named Qi’ra, and later when he met my mother. He had his share of cynicism, but he always seemed to believe in soulmates. I thought they were just myths.”

Harter was silent. Then, “They’re as real as you and me...”

”Ben.”

”Right. Ben. They’re real. All of it. From seeing color when you meet the one made for you to every sort of magic there is. Soulmates are real."

Ben wet his lips. “Is my soulmate out there?”

”They may be closer than you think.” Harter said. 

***

Poe was downstairs after delivering the message to Ben’s father through his birds, ready to go out hunting again when Harter clanked down the stairs. “I should update you on how Ben is.”

”How is he?” Poe said.

”The scars...they’re not ordinary scars.”

Poe stared at her. “You can’t be saying that they’re...soulmate scars, are you?”

”They bear a very strong resemblance to them,” Harter said. “It’s also interesting that Ben said that he had them since he was born.”

Poe nodded. “And he had that spasm when I was near. If he did have soulmate scars...” He sighed. “Did you get any more clues from them?”

”One of them looked like it was broken up in places,” Harter said. 

Another nod from Poe. “If they are soulmate scars...gods, Harter, I pushed him away too early. I good as doomed all of you.”

It was then that Amilyn, who had been resting near BB and Poe, spoke up. “There’s an old saying,” she said. “Hope is like the sun. If you can’t see it — ”

” — you’ll never make it through the night,” Poe finished. Leia Organa had said that. He sighed. “Amilyn, I don’t think Leia Organa ever pushed her soulmate away like I’m doing right now. That, and how am I supposed to woo our patient looking like...that? And being like that?”

”You get him to see past all that,” Amilyn said. “You have many flaws, Poe, but many virtues as well. Your job is to help him see the virtues, not the flaws.” A beat. “You have a handsome human form, and I say this with all due objectivity, but it won’t mean anything if you don’t show him the beauty within.”

Poe supposed that she was right. Amilyn had a talent for making solid, logical points, he would give her that. “Where do I start then?”

“To begin with,” Amilyn said, “Not terrifying the poor man is a good start.”

Poe snorted. “I don’t exactly make a very welcoming figure.”

”Well,” Amilyn said, “You don’t have control over that. You do, however, have control over how you treat him. Invite him to dinner.”

”Are you suggesting I charm the patient?”

”What’s that about charming the patient?” Rose Tico’s voice cut in, even as the candelabra hopped towards Poe.

“Amilyn and I were discussing how to break the curse.” Poe said. “She thinks I should invite Ben to dinner.”

The candelabra looked attentive. “That makes sense. I mean, remember what that Sith Lord said. ‘Only the love of your soulmate can save you.’”

”I thought soulmates didn’t hate each other?”

”Well, you didn’t do much to bolster your case.”

A beat.

“Please, Poe. At least do it for us,” Rose said. “I think something’s happening to Kay, and something’s happening to me too. Finn and Rey have the same problem. At least do it to break the curse.”

Poe paused. He couldn’t just use an innocent (and very beautiful) man like that. And yet the truth was, after Ben had fainted in the woods, Poe had felt a sort of protectiveness towards  Ben that wasn’t just the matter of his usual urges to help others. 

He nodded. “I’ll check on Ben first.”

He lumbered up the steps in that moment. Poe in his lion form was not a particularly bulky lion; he was more lean and slight, but he was more of a formidable fighter than one would think he was. The housewares followed, and Poe was still amazed at how they didn’t quite break. 

***

”We really do need to get you out of these dirty things,” said the wardrobe — and Ben still couldn’t believe that the wardrobe was actually talking. It seemed that he was in a truly bizarre place. “And you look a mess, dear child. You look like you just escaped the wolves.” 

The cologne bottle spoke. “I think you’re going a little overboard, Maz.”

”Nonsense, Tallie,” Maz said cheerfully. “I can’t say that I’ve seen a real, breathing human here before. Not to mention one so handsome.”

Ben paused. “That’s very kind of you...Maz. But I’m not handsome.”

”Nonsense,” Maz said. “The sculpt of your jaw, your eyes like the eyes of a fighter...you are the perfect canvas.”

Even looking through the suits, Ben had to admire the colors. The rich greens and reds and dark blues and blacks...Ben doubted that he wanted to go to dinner with his jailer (not his doctor, his jailer), but he did need to get out of those ruined blue clothes. 

“I’ll take this one,” Ben said, gesturing towards the white suit with gold trimming. 

“An excellent choice,” Maz said. 

Even neatening his hair in the bathroom and changing into the suit, Ben had to admire, briefly, how it fit him. It was a beautiful suit, he would say that much. 

He stepped out, and Maz said, “You look lovely! Much better than those clothes you arrived in.”

”Thank you,” Ben said.

There was a knock on the door, and Ben sighed. “Who is it?”

”I thought I’d see you.” Poe’s voice, and Ben had to suppress a groan. 

“What do you want?”

”Open the door and I may tell you.”

Ben, tentatively, did. Poe was there in the doorway. He looked over Ben, and if Ben didn’t know better, he’d say that there was admiration in the lion’s eyes. Ben didn’t know how to feel about that, really, if he was to be perfectly honest. 

Then, “Maz did a fine job. The suit...fits you.”

”Thank you,” Ben said, stiffly. Then, “How is my father?”

”He is well, according to my sources.” A beat. “You are still angry with me about that. I don’t blame you. You will see your father again. I promise.”

Ben couldn’t say he expected that. On the one hand, he’d see his father again. On the other hand...Snoke. If he saw Snoke again...

He couldn’t help but shudder at the thought. What would happen after the castle, he wondered?

”When?” he said.

Poe was silent. Then, “When you are well. And when we manage to get past the protective curses on the woods.”

Ben’s heart sank. “Did you do this?”

”No. I’m as much a prisoner here as my friends.” Poe said. 

Friends. It was odd hearing Poe refer to them as that, but even so...

Ben bit his lip. “So...who did this?”

”A monster,” Poe said flatly. 

Despite himself, Ben couldn’t help but feel stirrings or pity in him. It must have been lonely being trapped here like this. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s far from your fault. Ben...would you join me for dinner?”

The topic was so quick that Ben swore he got some sort of whiplash from it. He felt uneasy having dinner with the lion, but he wouldn’t deny he was hungry. 

“Why?” he said. 

“You’re my guest. It would be rude otherwise.”

Ben, reluctantly, nodded. 

He could have sworn that the lion actually brightened in that moment. Had it been that long since he actually had company, Ben wondered.

”Come with me,” Poe said. “You picked the right suit, for what it’s worth. You look beautiful.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel shy in that moment, though not unpleasantly so. The lion was charming, dear, unsure...and good as his jailer. And yet in a way, a prisoner himself. Who was he, really? 

Ben didn’t know. He just knew things were getting exponentially more interesting. 


	4. Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke visits Han, and Ben gets to know Poe better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for references rape/non-con (though Snoke mostly brings it up to scare Han).

Han Solo wasn’t the type to break down. He wasn’t. When he had to stay strong, he did. Indeed, when he had been captured by that monster Lord Vader, he’d taken every bit of pain without so much as a whimper. (It had been one of many reasons he and Leia had been so protective of Ben. After what Ben’s monster of a grandfather had done to both him and Leia, Ben deserved a normal life. At least, as normal as one could get considering that Starkiller was just so corrupt) But this...

Ben was effectively trapped. He’d good as abandoned Ben to the monster. He’d...

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Han rubbed his temples, getting up from his chair and heading towards the door. He had to suppress a groan seeing that Snoke was there. 

The truth about Snoke was that he had always given Han shivers up his spine, even though Han couldn’t say why. Ben actually said that Snoke was predatory and menacing, and all things considered, Han could say that it wasn’t much of a stretch. From what he’d seen of Snoke, he definitely was a nasty piece of work. 

“Evening, Snoke,” he said. 

Snoke smiled in a way that Han supposed was intended to be friendly. “Han Solo!” he said, almost like he was addressing an old friend. It was enough to make Han’s skin erupt in gooseflesh. He did hate it whenever Snoke tried being friendly. “It’s so good you made it back safely.”

It was just pretension. Han knew that. “What do you want?”

”Your son is missing, yes?”

Han was silent. 

Snoke continued. “Come now, Han. There are no secrets in Starkiller Village.”

Han supposed Snoke had a point there. 

Snoke continued. “I believe you may need my assistance in finding your wayward offspring.”

”Ben was _kidnapped_.”

”Either way, he’s missing,” Snoke said. “No doubt run off because of some...soulmate nonsense.”

”Bantha shit,” Han said, knowing it would irritate Snoke. 

Snoke sighed, almost like he was trying to explain something he thought was simple. “Your son refuses to accept that the ways of fairy tales are long past.”

”I know what I saw,” Han said. “There was a winged lion. It took my son...”

”Indeed?” Snoke said calmly. 

Han stared at him in disbelief. Then, “You’re talking about marrying Ben. Having him to yourself.”

Snoke sighed that familiar trying-to-explain-something-simple sigh. “Winged lions do not exist. Nor do haunted castles. Wayward young men with delusions of true love do, however. Men with no respect for village customs do. And I prefer that some creature not get their claws on what’s mine by right.”

”Ben ain’t your property!” Han shouted, slipping into his old Corellian rhythm of speaking in his anger. 

“Indeed?” Snoke said. 

There was silence. Han tried, vainly, to regain his breath. Snoke continued. “What would you prefer, Han Solo, a war hero like me, who could logically provide for your son, or some predator out in the wilds?”

”Neither,” Han said. 

“You’ll understand,” Snoke said. “When your son is ravaged by a predator and begging for someone, anyone, to save him, you’ll understand.”

He left. Han was already breathing hard. It felt like Snoke had put two horrifying scenarios before him regarding Ben, and forced him to choose. He couldn’t let some monster hurt his son — and yet, he could picture Snoke marrying Ben, and slowly breaking his spirit. The spunk and spirit going out of his boy, replaced by a shell of the man he was. And —

Han’s agonizing was interrupted by the flapping of wings. Wings, as a bird flew in. Han turned to look at it. “Who are you?” he said. 

The bird spoke. Of course it spoke; just when Han’s sanity wasn’t stretched enough. “I have a message from Poe himself.”

”Poe?” Han said. 

“The Leader of Lions. The Winged Hunter.”

”The flying lion?” Han said in disbelief. 

“Yes. Your son is safe, for the moment...”

***

The meal that Ben shared with Poe was a strange one, and that was putting it mildly. Even as he tried to eat his own meal that the kitchen housewares had made, he couldn’t help but feel awkward watching Poe eating raw meat. Of course, he was a flying lion, but even so...

”Won’t you get sick?” Ben said. 

“I’m used to it,” Poe said. “It’s been a while since I’ve had...human food.”

”I see,” Ben said. Who was this strange being? 

“Tell me about yourself, Ben. Why were you running away?”

Ben couldn’t help but be startled. He hadn’t expected that question. “Well,” he said. “I was looking for my father. After you abandoned him in the forest like that.”

”There’s more to it than that. Maz would say that you have the eyes of someone running away from something. Or someone.”

Ben thought of Snoke, and how he had effectively pinned him against Chewie’s house. He thought of the whispers of the other townsfolk, talking about how “odd” he was. “Well,” he said, “If you must know, I didn’t get along with...many in my village.”

Poe looked startled. “Really then?”

”Yes.” Ben sighed. “It’s not relevant.”

”I see. I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, I doubt I fit with anyone.”

A beat. “You’re a prince.”

”I was,” Poe said. “Not anymore. My...appearance has effectively shut me away from the outside world.” A beat. “If others knew monsters existed, they would hardly be able to cope. Sometimes I’m human, sometimes...not so much.”

Ben nodded. He supposed he understood. Whoever cast the curse had to be exceedingly cruel, he supposed, to do such a thing. 

“Harter said that your scars were soulmate scars.”

Ben nodded. “I don’t know who my soulmate is, though.”

”I wish I knew,” Poe said. “You do deserve someone who makes you happy, Ben. For what it’s worth.”

***

Dinner finished, and it was Poe who led Ben up the stairs. “You may go anywhere you like,” he said. “Only, please...stay out of the East Wing.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “The East Wing?”

”It’s dangerous,” Poe said. “Besides, there are better places for you to go. There truly are.”

”What’s in the East Wing?” Ben said. 

“Dangerous things,” Poe said, but Ben had a feeling that it was mostly a case of him bluffing. Trying to cover something up. What kind of secrets could be hiding in the East Wing? 

Even heading back to his room, Ben didn’t know what to think. There were so many secrets in this castle, so many things unknown. He could only hope that he was able to uncover all of them, in time. 


	5. Scar Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke plots, and Harter makes quite the slip-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for Snoke being creepy again.

It was in the tavern that Snoke met with Hux and Phasma. Hux was not a physically imposing man, but he still had a sense of menace to make up for it. His hair was red, almost orange it was so red, and his features were chiseled — there were quite a few women (and even some men) who would have done anything to marry Hux. Phasma, meanwhile, was an imposing blond woman with a serious expression. They both had fought alongside Snoke as his comrades, and if Snoke could trust anyone with this plan, it was Hux and Phasma. 

“You know full well why you’re here,” Snoke said. 

Phasma merely nodded. Hux spoke up. “Snoke, if I may...why do you insist on chasing this man? Surely there are other people in the village who would be happy to marry you.”

Snoke scoffed. “Do you remember what I told you about hunting, Hux?”

”Vaguely so,” Hux said. 

Snoke continued. “A great hunter, a truly skilled hunter, doesn’t waste his time on easy prey.” He could have sworn that Phasma actually stiffened in distaste. Snoke ignored her and continued. “A great hunter spends his time on the challenge. Choosing one of those beings from the village would just be over too quickly. The true thrill is how they run, how they resist...and when you conquer them, that is what makes you a man.”

It wasn’t simply about Ben Solo’s beauty, though he was quite the comely man, with his raven locks and strongly built body. It was the promise of overcoming him, making him submit. Making him melt to him. It wasn’t like Ben was an innocent thing. He was a tease, plain and simple, with the way he claimed to despise Snoke, but he’d get what he wanted soon enough...and pay for running off like a whore for this whole “soulmate” nonsense. 

Ben would want to pay for it. 

“You make your point quite vividly,” Phasma said. 

Hux spoke. “Indeed.”

Across the tavern, others were singing Starkiller drinking songs. Phasma spoke. “What is your plan, Snoke?”

”We keep searching. Perhaps Lando Calrissian may yet be of use to us.”

”Lando isn’t exactly fond of you,” Hux said. 

“No matter. He may be still be of use.”

***

It was lucky that Ben’s art set was still in one piece. Even as he sketched out the design of the winged lion who he was becoming, minimally at least, acquainted with, he couldn’t help but admire his shaggy mane, the flowing lines of it. He supposed that that was one thing about the castle — he had a new muse, of sorts, and it was a lion. 

It was Tallie who hopped over towards him. “Are you drawing...him?”

Ben jolted, clapping a hand over one part of his drawing. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about it; it was almost like revealing a part of himself. Tallie said, “No need to be self-conscious. I think it’s lovely.”

The only one who had said that before was Ben’s father. “Thank you,” Ben said. 

“No problem,” Tallie said. “You should go downstairs. Poe’s waiting for you.”

Ben dressed in green this time, and headed downstairs. He couldn’t help but skid to a halt seeing the half-man half-lion sitting across from him in Poe’s seat. The white bottom half identified him as Poe, as did the expressive brown eyes, but...still, Ben couldn’t help but be startled. 

“I was wondering when you’d arrive,” Poe said, and his face — Ben doubted he had seen anyone more beautiful. The black curls of hair that framed his chiseled features, his smooth olive skin (in contrast to Ben’s too-pale, yet freckles skin), his eyes...too human, really, far too human. 

It was shallow, Ben knew, but he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious next to this oddly magnificent half-lion half-man. 

“Please,” Poe said. “Sit down. You look nice. The green suits you.”

Ben did. “You...I’ve never seen you not in lion form.”

”In half-lion form.” Poe said. Ben noticed the sharpness of his nails, like claws, even as he dug into his meal, gripping the spoon for his soup like he needed it. “It’s a long story, Ben.”

”I see.”

Poe spoke. “Are you happy here?”

”It’s hard to be happy as a prisoner.” Ben said bluntly. 

Poe nodded, solemnly. “How is your back? You haven’t had any problems?”

Ben shook his head. 

“Good.” A beat. “Very good.”

Even as they ate and conversed, Ben couldn’t help but notice that one of Poe’s claws was chipped. Poe seemed to notice Ben was staring at it, because he said, “It’s an old injury. I have plenty of those, really. Hunting does make you prone to injuries.”

“Ouch.”

”You get used to it. Even the strongest hunter gets their share.”

Ben could imagine. 

They finished breakfast, and Ben went back to his art. This time he drew Poe’s half-human form, trying to capture his beauty, his eerie grace. He hoped he captured it well, by all means. 

***

It was later that night outside his door that he heard Harter and Poe talking. “Those scars hurting...it’s odd they started hurting and he had that spasm around you, wasn’t it?”

”It was,” Poe said. “Harter...where are you going with this?”

”I have a theory,” Harter said, “That he could have been your soulmate.”

No. 

It couldn’t be. 

He couldn’t be soulmates with someone who had abandoned his father in the woods. Who was good as keeping him prisoner. It couldn’t be. Soulmates...soulmates were supposed to love each other, and this...

”Harter,” Poe said. “You can’t be serious.”

”It’s just a theory,” Harter said. “After all, it would explain a lot.”

”I won’t inflict this life on him. I don’t want to hurt him. If he’s my mate, it would be just as cruel for him as whatever he was running from...”

Ben couldn’t stand to hear anymore. He just knew he needed to get out of here, away from this strange castle, and away from everything else. Away from this soulmates nonsense. Even if he had to risk his life to do it. 


	6. To Keep Him Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben trying to run away again leads to consequences he never anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was night when Ben snuck out. The housewares were asleep (did they need to sleep, Ben couldn’t help but think, before reorienting his thoughts towards his ultimate goal, running away). He snuck down the steps, looking around occasionally to make sure that no one was witnessing his escape attempt. Finally, after one eerie moment when he wondered idly if the gargoyles were watching him, he reached the front door of the castle. He looked back again, thinking of Poe being possibly alone again with the curse. But he couldn’t be a prisoner. Poe wasn’t Snoke, but even the idea of being bound to him, predestined, imprisoned...

He looked back towards the door and headed out. 

The winds were practically howling out there, whipping Ben’s hair against his face, snow blasting past. He drew his arms around himself, trying to keep in the cold, hating it but trying, desperately, not to complain. It was in the distance he heard a howl — and it wasn’t the wind. 

A rippling growl echoed from the shadows, and Ben saw a pair of golden eyes glowing in the darkness. He fumbled for a gun, and pointed it at the wolf. The wolf advanced towards him and Ben fired, the wolf going down instantly. 

The wolves advanced out of the shadows some more, and Ben’s gun shook in his hands. Another gunshot, and another. His hands shook; he had never killed wolves before. A growl to his left, and more wolves advanced, only for a roar to split the air. 

Ben looked up, and it was there that he saw Poe, in winged lion form, descending on the wolves like an angel of death, scattering some, not others. Ben took out a sword he’d packed in the pack of weapons, and they fought, clawing and slashing at the wolves, taking the occasional injury even as they did so. 

Gasping for breath, Ben turned to look at Poe, who was bleeding from the leg. He felt, suddenly, horribly selfish and ashamed; how could he have run away like that? 

“I’m sorry...” Ben said. 

“You could have been killed,” Poe said softly. “If you’d died on me...”

”I know. I’m sorry. I was...so scared.”

”I was too. Not only of what would happen to you, but also...” Poe sighed. “We best get back inside.”

***

Harter patched up Ben and Poe both. If Ben didn’t know better, he’d say that she was unable to look at both of them. Amilyn fussed over them both, while chastising them for going out into the woods. “Both of you, hotheaded, reckless...”

”And afraid,” Ben said. 

Amilyn stopped. “Of what?” she said. 

“Being soulmates.”

A pause. “Ben...being soulmates can be a wonderful gift.”

”But you wouldn’t truly be free, would you?”

The housewares looked startled, as did Poe. Ben continued. “I want to talk to Poe about it, if I can.”

”It’s personal, isn’t it?” Amilyn said. 

“Yes,” Ben said. 

Harter finished bandaging and treating Ben and Poe’s wounds, before leaving. Ben turned to look at Poe. “I’m afraid of not being free. You’re not Snoke, from my village, but...”

”But what, Ben?” Poe said gently. 

“I don’t want to be bound to you because it reminds me of Snoke. He never...abused the soulmate bond. He thought it was nonsense. But he saw me as property, he always did.”

”I would never see you as property,” Poe said. “Never.”

”I should know.” Ben’s voice cracked. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me.”

He reached up gingerly to touch Poe’s cheek. The lion leaned into the touch, and Ben found he quite liked it. 

“Did he hurt you, Ben?”

”Not physically. He never got that far. But he got in my space several times...”

”I could kill him for scaring you like that,” Poe snarled. 

“You’re not in any shape to do that.”

”I know. Ben...I’ve always wanted to help people. But this, this is different. I’d tear apart anyone and anything who ever hurt you. No matter how abstract they are.”

Ben thought back to their fight in the woods, that unbridled fury. How gentle Poe seemed in contrast now, now that they were healing. He stroked alongside Poe’s cheek. “I know.”


	7. Love In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gives Ben a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special belated thanks to WynMir on AO3 for suggesting one of the Darths be responsible for Poe’s curse. She was also responsible for suggesting Poe’s beast form, which was awesome. 
> 
> Also, MidgardianNerd made this beautiful moodboard for chapter two: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/182114233446/midgardiannerd-darkpilot-aesthetic-the-lions

The thing about being basically forced to rest was that it was profoundly irritating, and Ben knew that Poe felt it too. There was something about having to be confined to a castle thanks to their injuries that was enough to make Ben restless; he ought to be out doing things, right? 

Poe took turns resting on his paws and reading books that he got from the shelves. Even reading, looking over Poe’s shoulder to see the text, Ben couldn’t help but admire the different wordings and things of that nature. It was enough to make him wish that he had had more time to do things like that in the village. That way, it wouldn’t have hurt as much. He had time to escape. 

“Are you okay?” Poe said, once Ben had felt a certain hollowness in his heart after a story had ended. Thinking about how much time he’d wasted in the village. 

“Just remembering more,” Ben said. “It wasn’t just Snoke. It was the others. They called me a ‘funny boy’, and I don’t think they meant that as a compliment.”

”Charming people,” Poe said sarcastically. 

“They weren’t all bad. Lando and Chewbacca, two of the vendors...they were kind to me. Everyone else just I was strange.”

Poe nuzzled him lightly — still in his lion form, so the nuzzling was less strange that way. “I would have been your friend, had I lived in that village.”

Ben petted him. “You would have been a good one.”

***

Poe wouldn’t deny that there was something about his soulmate that made him feel more protective of him than usual, and that said volumes. He was always the protective sort. This, though...it was different. He’d felt protective of Ben when he’d had that spasm and fainted, and now...now he wanted to heal Ben’s broken wings and every pain he ever had. Was it love? He didn’t know. He knew it was something that he couldn’t say he felt before. That sort of protectiveness, that sort of desire to save. 

He could still remember the cruel words of the Sith Lord Sidious who had cast the curse. How only the love of your soulmate could save you. Sidious knew what he was doing; he was no doubt setting up a no-win scenario on purpose, especially since Poe was transforming into a monster when he could. 

Soulmates did exist. Poe wondered how his path could possibly go. And how Ben’s would too, in the end. 

***

”Tallie tells me you draw.”

It was Poe (in half-lion form) who brought it up one day when they were still recuperating from their injuries. They were getting better, at least. They could actually move around again, for starters. The scars had faded into fine lines that they would carry for the rest of their lives no doubt, but that was something that Ben could live with. 

“She did?” Ben said. “I...guess that word travels fast in this castle.”

Poe’s eyes twinkled a little, in a way that Ben found endearing if he was to be truthful. “No secrets in this castle. Not really.”

Ben laughed. They both did. There was something about it that Ben found that he liked. Something that he felt comfortable with.  He hadn’t expected to feel comfortable with Poe, but here he was. 

Then Poe said, “There’s something that I wanted to show you, actually.”

Ben got up, and followed Poe. Poe laughed. “First you have to close your eyes,” he said. 

“Why?” Ben said. 

“It’s a surprise!” Poe said, and he looked almost radiant even as he spoke. Ben decided he liked it, decided he liked Poe’s smile, even with its sharp teeth in places. 

Ben sighed. “All right. But if I trip over my own feet...”

”Take my hands.”

Ben did. He had to admit that there was something about the meeting of their hands that felt nice, like they were right where they belonged. 

“Close your eyes,” Poe said. “That way, you don’t spoil the surprise.”

Ben did. Even as Poe led him by the hands, he could feel his heart practically racing. Snoke could never make him feel like this. That was just a fact. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” he teased. 

“Not yet,” Poe said. “Keep walking.”

They made it towards...somewhere. Finally, Poe said, “Open your eyes, Ben.”

Ben did, and what he saw was truly something he hadn’t expected. An art studio, complete with an easel, paints...everything, actually. He looked from Poe to the room itself. “It’s perfect!” he said. “I didn’t think that you would...why would you do this for me?”

Poe paused. He seemed to be contemplating how best to put it. Then, “The moment you passed out in the forest, I knew I’d do anything to protect you. And now...now I know I’d do anything to make you happy.”

Ben beamed, throwing his arms around Poe. The prince looked startled in that moment, before returning the embrace. There was something about it, Ben thought, where he just felt...happy. 

Something he couldn’t say he felt often. 

Ben withdrew. “I think I know exactly what I want to paint.” 

He sketched out the basics — Poe’s hair, his face...then paused. “You don’t mind, do you?”

”Well...I didn’t think anyone would want to paint me,” Poe said. 

“Who wouldn’t?” Ben said. “You’re beautiful.” 

He feared, somehow, he had said too much. He continued. “I mean, lion form or half-human form, you’re a perfect canvas. As Maz would say.”

Poe laughed, softly. “Maz really is rubbing off on you, isn’t she?”

Ben shrugged, before turning back to his ink outline. He sketched, before taking out the paints and filling in the lines with different colors — black, golden-bronze, brown. Poe has so many autumn colors about him; it was just perfect...

He finished, and he saw that Poe seemed lost in thought. Lost on some sort of road that Ben didn’t know if he could take him back from. “Are you...”

Poe nodded. “Being a monster...when I first was cursed, I tried to stay optimistic. Gods, I tried to look at it as us being partners in this curse. If we were hexed, at least we were hexed together. I think it finally got to me. It wasn’t being a monster. It was...everything else.”

”Whoever cursed you, I swear I’ll kill them.” Ben said. 

“He’s dead now,” Poe said. “It’s no use. And Ben...I hate seeing you upset.”

”Sometimes I have to be.”

”True. I just...want you to be happy.”

Ben smiled faintly. “You are making me happy, Poe. Right here, right now.”

 


	8. Never Say No To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Lando run into trouble with Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Chapter title from the Birthday Massacre’s “Queen of Hearts”. Unfortunately more Snoke creepiness, but we’ll be getting back to Ben and Poe in no time!

“Did Snoke come to see you?” Han said. 

They were sitting in Han’s house, he and Lando, by the crackling fire. Lando already looked exhausted, like he’d gotten back from slaying a dragon. Considering Snoke...

Lando nodded. “Decided that he wanted to come by. I admit that I was surprised. Didn’t really expect him, of all people, to come by.”

”What did he want?”

Lando snorted. “What do you think? He wanted to know where Ben was. He had Hux and Phasma with him, though they didn’t exactly look happy to be there.”

”Can’t imagine they would be,” Han said. He sighed. “I don’t want Snoke anywhere near my boy. If he was...”

Lando nodded. “He’d likely force Ben to marry him. Or anything like that.”

Images of that were enough to make Han shudder. Snoke couldn’t be anywhere near his son; that was just a fact. 

Lando continued. “He actually lost his temper with me. Said I was good as ‘in on it’.” A short. “I’ll be damned if I know what he was talking about. I think he’s just finally cracked. Why he can’t just go after one of those villagers who’s actually interested in him is beyond me.”

”I don’t want to get in his head.”

”Neither do I.” Lando sighed. “We’re going to have to brave the woods again.”

”You mean...you’re coming with me?”

Lando snorted. “He’s good as my nephew. Of course I’m coming with you.”

Han could have hugged him right then and there. 

“Lando Calrissian, you are amazing.”

Lando grinned. “Sometimes I amaze even myself,” he said, though it was more teasing than anything else. “Really.”

***

Unfortunately, after they had found Chewie, word traveled fast in the town. No secrets in Starkiller, Han supposed. Snoke confronted them, just as they had gotten the necessary supplies, and were about to head out. 

“You surely can’t be thinking of heading into the woods by yourselves,” Snoke said, in a way that Han supposed was meant to be charming. 

“We’re more than capable,” Han said. “Really.”

Snoke scoffed. “I doubt your experience with the Kessel Run is going to save your son.”

”Better than you!” Han said. 

Snoke actually looked like he was on the brink of exploding. Han continued. “I know you. Ever since my son turned eighteen, you’ve been unable to take ‘no’ for an answer. You’re not going to marry my son, and that’s it.”

Snoke smiled, a sort of smile that, honestly, was enough to give Han the chills. “We’ll see about that. Hux, Phasma...why don’t we teach these two what exactly happens when you say ‘no’ to me?”


	9. With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe grow closer, and Snoke’s anger escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was sometime in the week that Poe decided to join in painting as well, and Ben couldn’t help but notice that he was quite graceful for a lack of opposable thumbs, tracing out the fine painted lines and different colors. Even watching him, Ben couldn’t help but be amazed.

“Is that me?” he said, looking at the portrait of the man with the strong jaw, the beauty marks that dotted his face.

“Yes.” Poe was still in his full lion form in that moment, which really made things even more impressive.

“I can’t be...that handsome.”

”You’re beautiful,” Poe said softly. “Everything about you. Don’t say things like that.”

And not for the first time that week, Ben couldn’t help but feel shy — but definitely not unpleasantly so. Poe was the sort of being that Snoke could never, ever be. Kind, gentle, gentlemanly, and next to his magnificence, Snoke was nothing at all.

Ben swallowed, turned to look at the other paintings Poe had done. One was a beautiful woman and a handsome goateed man, with a small child between them. “Who were they?” he said. 

“My parents. My mother died when I was eight. My father died when I was eighteen.” Poe took a deep breath. “I can take some comfort that he’s at least with my mother now.”

Ben nodded. “I’m sorry.”

”Not your fault. She was a good woman, my mother. She was an inventor in her spare time, and she actually dreamed of seeing the sky. She tried making machines that would help her in that regard, but...she died not finishing them.”

”I’m sorry,” Ben said, softly. Somehow, the more he heard about Poe, the more he wanted to heal this being, however he could. 

“Not your fault,” said Poe. “Hardly anything you can help.”

”Still,” Ben said. “I wish I could ease your pain.”

He hugged the lion, almost impulsively, and Poe rumbled deep in his chest. 

“I am grateful you’re with me,” said the lion. “Completely.”

And Ben found, much to his surprise, that he felt the same way.  

***

It was when Han woke that he swore that his head was fuzzy and throbbing dully. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings, and it was there that he saw Lando, lying there as well, almost face down, only to stir when he noticed Han. “Where are we?” he said. 

“Well,” Han said, “I’ll be damned if I know.”

A faint chuckle sounded from nearby, a chuckle they recognized as Snoke’s. “Ah, good, you’re finally awake!”

It was there that Han looked up, and recognized his surroundings — the austere environment, the different rooms, the screams  echoing from other rooms. He was in some sort of...

No. It couldn’t be. Even Snoke wouldn’t stoop so low as to basically commit him to an asylum, would he? Let alone the Carbonite Asylum...

”You’re a monster,” he said. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Snoke said. “In your case, you and your son have refused me time and time again. One could say you’re literally out of your mind.”

He smirked. Hux and Phasma did not join in. 

Snoke continued. “Just say the word. Say you’ll let your son marry me, and I’ll let you go. We’ll let you go.”

”No.” Han said. 

Snoke’s expression darkened. “You’ll regret saying that.”

Snoke left. Hux and Phasma did too, though Han could swear that Phasma cast a regretful look in his direction before she left. 


End file.
